catholicityfandomcom-20200216-history
Antiphon
Antiphon - ἀντίφωνον (antiphonon) - is a responsory chant.http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01575b.htm It has its origins in the Psalms, which are recited in a call and response style of singing in the Jewish and Christian liturgies and throughout the Hebrew and Latin liturgical years, dating back to the time of Jesus Christ.http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01575b.htm The Lesser Antiphons are the prayers of praise sung throughout the liturgical year.http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/01575b.htm The Greater Antiphons ("O Antiphons") are seven prayers of praise sung on the last seven days of Advent (December 17-23).http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/11173b.htm O Sapientia! / O Wisdom! December 17 O Sapientia, quae ex ore Altissimi prodiisti, attingens a fine usque ad finem, fortiter suaviterque disponens omnia: veni ad docendum nos viam prudentiae. O Wisdom, you came forth from the mouth of the Most High and, reaching from beginning to end, you ordered all things mightily and sweetly. Come, and teach us the way of prudence. O Adonai! / O my Lord! December 18 O Adonai, et Dux domus Israel, qui Moysi in igne flammae rubi apparuisti, et ei in Sina legem dedisti: veni ad redimendum nos in brachio extento. O Adonai and Ruler of the House of Israel, you appeared to Moses in the fire of the burning bush and on Mount Sinai gave him your law. Come, and with outstretched arm redeem us. O Radix Jesse! / O Root of Jesse! December 19 O Radix Jesse, qui stas in signum populorum, super quem continebunt reges os suum, quem Gentes deprecabuntur: veni ad liberandum nos, jam noli tardare. O Root of Jesse, you stand as a sign for the peoples; before you kings shall keep silence and to you all nations shall have recourse. Come, save us, and do not delay. O Clavis David! / O Key of David! December 20 O Clavis David, et sceptrum domus Israel; qui aperis, et nemo claudit; claudis, et nemo aperit: veni, et educ vinctum de domo carceris, sedentem in tenebris, et umbra mortis. O Key of David and Scepter of the House of Israel; you open and no man closes; you close and no man opens. Come, and deliver from the chains of prison those who sit in darkness and in the shadow of death. O Oriens! / O Dayspring! December 21 O Oriens, splendor lucis æternæ, et sol justitiæ: veni, et illumina sedentes in tenebris, et umbra mortis. O Rising Dawn, Radiance of the Light eternal and Sun of Justice: come and enlighten those who sit in darkness and in the shadow of death. O Rex Gentium! / O King of the Gentiles! December 22 O Rex Gentium, et desideratus earum, lapisque angularis, qui facis utraque unum: veni, et salva hominem, quem de limo formasti. O King of the Gentiles and the Desired of all, you are the cornerstone that binds two into one. Come, and save man whom you fashioned out of clay. O Emmanuel! / O God with us! December 23 O Emmanuel, Rex et legifer noster, exspectatio gentium, et Salvator earum: veni ad salvandum nos Domine Deus noster. O Emmanuel, our King and Lawgiver, the Expected of the nations and their'' Savior. Come and save us, O Lord our God.' Notes